A grab bar is typically mounted on a wall adjacent to a bathtub or other bathroom facility. One of the problems is to install the grab bar to an existing wall surface with sufficient rigidity and load-supporting capability to bear the weight of an individual during use. The grab bar should also be capable of being quickly and easily assembled and installed.
In accordance with the present invention, the grab bar is supported by a hanger or hangers which preferably are generally L-shaped, having an inner leg adapted to be inserted through a hole in the wall to extend along the inner surface of the wall, and an outwardly projecting outer leg to which the grab bar is secured. A fastener extends through the wall and secures the inner leg of each hanger firmly against the inner surface of the wall. Preferably, a flange on the outer leg of each hanger engages the outer surface of the wall, and the fastener used to secure the inner leg against the inner surface of the wall also secures the flange against the outer surface of the wall.
Preferably, the grab bar is tubular and the outer legs of the hanger extend through holes in the grab bar and are secured to washers within the grab bar. The washers have peripheral portions to internally support the grab bar. The outer legs of the hangers are secured to the washers by fasteners which are accessible through the open ends of the grab bar. Removable caps close the ends of the grab bar.
One object of this invention is to provide a grab bar assembly having the foregoing features and capabilities.
Another object is to provide a grab bar assembly which is sufficiently rigid and load-supporting to bear the weight of an individual during use, which is of simple construction and which can be readily and easily assembled and installed.
These and other objects features and advantages of the invention will become more apparent as the following description proceeds, especially when considered with the accompanying drawings.